The fix of lies
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Des souvenirs dans la vie passée des Petrelli, des "retrouvailles" dans un appartement et une discussion font tomber les masques qui cachaient les secrets des deux frères Petrelli. Nathan x Peter - Spoiler épisode 13 saison 1 - /!\ Leemon /!\


_**Titre : The fix of lies**_

_**Auteur : Moi alias Kazuna-Rox !**_

_**Pairing : Petrelli's brothers  
Raiting : M car leemon incestueux détaillé~ !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Alors attention, spoiler épisode 13, saison 1 ! Lorsque Mohinder et Nathan vont chez Peter pour lui parler ^^**_

_**The fix of lies**_

_**Dix ans plus tôt, New York. Maison des Petrelli.**_

**-Peter ! Ouvres cette porte ! **_Criait_ _Mr Petrelli en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de Peter._

Ce dernier, âgé de seize ans, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, se bouchant les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre la voix de son père. Il enfourna la clé de sa chambre dans sa poche, plaça des coussins de sortes à ce qu'ils fassent une forme de corps endormi sous la couette. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant avant de grimper à l'arbre proche de sa chambre. Il sauta de la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle il se trouvait, atterrissant sur l'herbe en grimaçant à cause de sa cheville. Il épousseta son jean, et partit en courant de chez lui. Il prit la direction de son immeuble à l'abandon, allant s'installer trente étages plus haut, au bord du toit. Il y laissa couler sa rage, son incompréhension, sous formes de larmes. Il en voulait à sa mère et à son père, qui ne comprenaient jamais ses actes, ne cherchant tout simplement pas à le connaître, lui et sa façon d'être, ses états d'âme et ses problèmes, ses tourments. Et son frère Nathan n'était plus au sein de la maison familiale depuis quatre ans, s'étant lancé dans une carrière politique et effectuant donc des études dans ce domaine, au plus grand plaisir d'Arthur Petrelli, et au grand désarroi de Peter, qui n'avait plus l'occasion de voir son frère souvent. C'était sur ce toit qu'il avait trouvé un refuge. Il y venait dès qu'il voulait oublier certaines choses, et aujourd'hui, il voulait oublier le fait que ses parents ne soutenaient pas ses actes de la journée. En effet, il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais il en avait le droit ! Cet racaille avait insulté son frère, et Peter s'était juste défendu en lui donnant un coup de poing, auquel l'autre, Gabriel, avait riposté. Lorsque ses parents avaient été appelés par le lycée, apprenant donc que leur fils avait été trouvé en plein combat avec un autre élève, ils s'étaient tout de suite énervés, sans chercher à comprendre la cause de cet énervement chez Peter. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait reçu un serment de son père, sa mère soutenant les propos de son père, qui lui avait dit que se conduire comme cela pour un Petrelli, donnerait une très mauvaise image de leur famille, ternissant leurs relations. Peter avait craché à son père qu'à ses dix-huit ans, il partirait d'ici, qu'il quitterai cet enfer, cette prison. Désormais, il s'en voulait d'avoir inclus sa mère dans ses propos, même si cette dernière ne jouait pas son rôle maternel comme Peter l'aurait souhaité. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, c'est Nathan qui l'avait éduqué, et leur lien fraternel s'en était vu renforcé, du moins jusqu'au départ de l'aîné Petrelli. Car désormais Peter se sentait plus seul que jamais. Son frère ne venait à la maison que les jours de fête ou lors des grandes réunions de famille. Il faisait l'effort de rester sage à table, seulement pour pouvoir passer quelques temps avec son frère après le repas, au moment où il n'était pas accaparé par sa mère.

**-J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi personne me comprend ?! **Hurla-t-il en se redressant sur le bord.

Son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche le fit sursauter, et il l'ouvrit, lisant l'écran : « _Nouveau message_ ». Il vérifia l'expéditeur, avant de l'ouvrir pour le lire.

**Expéditeur : Nathan**

**Heure d'envoi : 22:25**

**Message : _Où es-tu ? _**

Il lui répondit, tapant rapidement sur les touches :« _**Dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?**_ » Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteux de mentir à son frère, mais il ne voulait parler à personne. Il en avait marre de toujours être critiqué ! Personne ne croyait ses paroles, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient ses rêves qu'il appelait prémonitoires. Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs scènes de la vie de Nathan dans son sommeil, et lorsqu'il annonçait à sa mère que Nathan l'appellerait dans la journée, elle ne le croyait jamais, disant que c'était normal puisqu'il appelait pratiquement tous les jours depuis son départ. Il sécha ses larmes de colère, avant que son portable ne vibre à nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se frotta les yeux, afin de voir l'écran nettement, et lit le message :

**Expéditeur : Nathan**

**Heure d'envoi : 22 :34**

**Message : _Je suis dans ta chambre, et tu n'y es pas. Alors je répète : Où es-tu ? _**

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit : «_** Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? Et je te dirais pas où je suis, je veux voir personne !**_ » A peine deux minutes après qu'il ai envoyé le message, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentissait, et il hésita quelques minutes avant de décrocher.

**-Allo ? **

**-Peter, tu vas me dire où tu es oui ? **Résonna la voix de son grand frère dans le combiné

**-Non ! J'te l'ai dit je veux voir personne !**

**-Arrêtes tes gamineries Peter ! Il est presque vingt-trois heures et t'es dehors tout seul ! T'es où ? **

**-En haut d'un immeuble. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? **

**-Maman m'a appelé, paniquée en disant que tu t'étais enfui, alors je suis venu rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur un toit ?!**

**-Tiens, elle s'inquiète pour moi...**

**-Peter... Je m'inquiètes aussi. Et changes pas de sujet. Réponds-moi. Dis-moi où tu es, je promets que je ne le répéterais pas aux parents.**

**-Promis ? **Murmura-t-il d'une voix gênée

**-Oui, je te le promets. Allez, réponds-moi. **

**-Je sais plus le numéro de l'immeuble, mais je sais que y'a une bâche bleue dessus. Et... euh... la rue... je sais plus, mais elle est pas loin de la maison...**

**-Ok. Tu ne bouges surtout pas, j'arrive. **

Après que Nathan ai raccroché, Peter soupira, et enroula ses bras autours de ses jambes, fixant le ciel étoilé et les lumières dansantes de New York, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, et ce fut le claquement de la porte métallique contre les briques qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna son regard vers la porte, observant son frère s'engouffrer sur le toit. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Le visage de son frère se détendit en voyant l'état de son frère. Peter était trempé, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage et son air triste et légèrement énervé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, comme devant un animal effrayé.

**-Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce toit ? **

**-C'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. J'y viens pour réfléchir **Fit-il en reprenant sa place, fixant l'horizon découpé par les buildings de New York

**-Et tu y viens souvent ? **

**-A chaque fois que Papa commence à me crier dessus. **

**-Ca ne sert à rien de fuir tu sais ? Tu retardes l'inévitable. **

**-Je m'en fiche ! Ils comprennent rien ! Ils se fichent totalement de ce que je pense ! Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est l'image de notre famille ! Mes sentiments ils s'en fichent. **

En parlant, l'adolescent s'était redressé sur la bordure du toit, faisant faire un bond au cœur de Nathan qui paniqua.

**-Peter descend de là !**

**-Pourquoi ? Pour retrouver la maison, et encore me faire engueuler par les parents ? J'en ai marre Nathan ! Ils s'en foutes de moi et de mes envies ! **

Nathan s'avança doucement vers son frère, et tira vivement sur son bras, l'entraînant contre son torse, où Peter y enfouit son visage. Son frère passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère, et ce dernier s'accrocha à sa chemise, versant ses larmes tout contre le corps musclé de son frère. Ce dernier le guida vers un coin à l'abri sur le toit, et il installa son frère à même le sol, prenant sa main dans la sienne comme quand ils discutaient ensemble. Ils parlèrent des craintes de Peter, qui se confia à son frère qui lui donna des conseils, le rassurant comme il le pouvait. Il le ramena ensuite à la maison, demandant à ses parents de le laisser tranquille, ce que sa mère accepta en observant l'état dans lequel son jeune fils se trouvait. Ce dernier était endormi contre le torse de Nathan, et ses deux fils étaient totalement trempés par la pluie battante. Alors que l'adulte le déposait bien au chaud dans son lit, Peter s'éveilla, tirant sur la manche de son frère :

**-Tu me manques Nathan. **

**-Tu me manques aussi frangin. Je t'aime Pete.** Chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

**-Je t'aime aussi.** Chuchota-t-il dans un sourire avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa couette sous les yeux attendris de son frère qui le rejoignit dans le lit.

_**Neuf ans plus tôt, New York. Maison des Petrelli**_

Peter rêvait. Enfin il le croyait. Il se voyait au volant d'une moto, roulant à 100km/h sur une route à l'extérieur de New York. Il se voyait accélérer encore de 10 km/h, avant qu'il ne voie un camion dévier devant lui. Il se vit être expulsé de son véhicule, envoyé par l'avant. Cependant, il ne chuta pas, il resta en l'air, comme planant dans le ciel brumeux, avant d'atterrir assez doucement sur le sol, à une centaine de mètres de sa moto, dans la boiserie environnante à la route.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque le visage de son frère se refléta dans le rétroviseur à sa gauche. Il était en sueur, et il tremblait de peur. Il hurla le prénom de son frère, réveillant sa mère qui vint le voir dans sa chambre, affolée.

**-Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**-C'est Nathan ! Il... il a eu un accident ! Il est évanoui... sur une route. **

**-Tu as seulement fait un cauchemar, c'est rien .**

**-Non ! Je le sais, j'y étais ! C'était plus que réaliste ! Crois-moi s'il te plaît !**

Angela soupira, avant de quitter la chambre en annonçant à Peter :

**-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Essayes de te rendormir, hum ? **

Peter jura, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet. Il composa le numéro des urgences.

**-Oui, bonjour... Je viens d'être témoin d'un accident sur la route et il y a un motocycliste qui a été éjecté vers la forêt ! L'autre véhicule est un camion, et je ne vois pas l'état du conducteur. Faites vite s'il vous plaît !**

Le standardiste des urgences remercia Peter, et ce dernier se dépêcha de raccrocher avant que sa mère ne rentre de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle lui tendit le verre, que Peter s'empressa de vider. Sa mère le récupéra et sortit de la chambre après avoir dit une nouvelle fois à son fils de se rendormir. Ce que Peter ne parvint à pas à faire, trop inquiet pour Nathan...

Ce fut vers dix heures du matin que sa mère le réveilla vivement, lui annonçant de se préparer rapidement, totalement paniquée. Ils se rendirent rapidement à l'hôpital, et se dirigèrent vers une chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Nathan était allongé sur le lit, un bras pris dans une perfusion. Peter se rua vers son frère, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, lançant un regard noir à sa mère qui ne le vit pas, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il chuchota des paroles à son frère, espérant que celui-ci les entende, avant que sa mère ne soit accaparée par le médecin, qui lui annonça :

**-Votre fils a seulement quelques lésions aux jambes et au niveau des bras, mais il ira bien. Ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves, ce qui est étonnant vu l'état de la moto que conduisait votre fils. C'est un appel anonyme qui nous a prévenu de l'accident hier soir. Nous vous avons prévenu dès que son état s'est stabilisé.**

Le regard d'Angela glissa vers Peter, qui avait rebaissé son regard vers son frère, fixant son visage inconscient. Peter demanda d'une voix faible, de peur que l'homme reconnaisse sa voix et qu'il soit harcelé de questions :

**-Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? **

**-Oh, il devrait se réveiller dans l'après midi ou dans la journée de demain. **

**-Merci.**

Peter resta aux côtés de son aîné durant sa convalescence, attendant avec impatience son réveil, stressé et effrayé d'avoir faillit perdre son frère. Mais son esprit était aussi rempli de questions quant à l'effet d'envol qu'il avait vécu dans son rêve... Mais ses questions restèrent sans réponses. Lorsque Nathan ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui vit fut le visage de son frère endormi sur son torse. Il l'observa en silence quelques instants, fondant totalement devant la moue qu'il faisait dans son sommeil. Il se décida ensuite à le réveiller doucement, et Peter grogna, avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux en comprenant que ce n'était pas sa mère, mais bien Nathan qui le réveillait. Il sauta au cou de son frère, faisant rire celui-ci, qui lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Son rire mourra dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit les tremblements de son petit frère, et que des larmes mouillèrent son cou. Il détacha le visage de son frère de son cou, le prenant devant le sien. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et lui chuchota :

**-Tout va bien Pete ! Calme-toi. **

**-J'ai eu... tellement peur ! J'ai vu comment tu... as eu ton.. accident. J'ai eu... si peur... quand tu as percuté ce camion... qui a dévié... que tu sois... **gémit-il entre ses larmes.

Nathan fronça les sourcils aux mots de son frère. Et alors que ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, son aîné lui demandait :

**-Comment tu... Comment tu sais pour le camion ? **

Peter se mordit la lèvre, ses larmes se stoppant, et pour une fois, ce fut sa mère qui le tira d'affaires en entrant dans la chambre. Peter dût se détacher de son frère et ce dernier le fixait toujours avec des yeux soupçonneux et avec un air interloqué alors qu'il était questionné par Angela.

_**Aujourd'hui, New York. Appartement de Peter Petrelli **_

_« De toutes les personnes de cette liste, votre frère est peut-être la plus importante. Si je peux le trouver, l'étudier, je pourrais faire plus que l'aider lui. Je pourrais tous vous aider. »_

Nathan Petrelli hésita à rentrer dans l'appartement de son frère aux souvenirs des mots du fils de Chandra. Il entendit un bruit en provenance de l'appartement de son frère, et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Il découvre son cadet en train de préparer un sac, qu'il tient contre lui. Il entre, suivit de Mohinder, en parlant à Peter :

**-Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone. On t'a cherché partout.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**-J'essaye de réparer mes erreurs. Je voudrais vous aider.** Répond l'indien

Nathan observa le sac de Peter, et demanda en pointant celui-ci :

**-Tu quittes la ville ? **

**-Oui. Je pense m'éloigner pour quelques temps.** Répliqua Peter

**-Et mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre ? Il doit y avoir une solution, Peter. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Tu ne peux pas.**

**-Mais moi peut-être. **Tenta Mohinder

**-Comment ? **

**-On peut le découvrir ensemble. Si vous me laissez vous tester, en faisant des recherches...**

**-Vous pouvez me guérir ? Vous allez réparer tout ça ? **Fit-il avec de grands gestes

**-Ca demande du travail et du temps...**

**-J'ai pas le temps d'être votre cobaye. J'ai un avion à prendre.** Fit Peter en s'emparant de nouveau de son sac.

**-Je te laisserai pas partir, Peter.**

**-Tu vas me dénoncer aux flics, Nathan ? Leur dire que ton frère est une bombe atomique ?**

**-Je pourrais faire interner mon frère, pour sa propre sécurité.**

Peter posa son sac par terre, prit Nathan par l'épaule en lançant un regard en biais à l'indien, afin de lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner. Il chuchota ensuite à son aîné :

**-Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Tu es mon grand frère. Et tu arranges tout. Mais cette fois, tu ne peux rien y faire.**

**-Si. Écoutes. Asseyons-nous et cherchons une solution. **

Nathan observa son frère qui semblait réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesça avec un « **Ok** » et se dirigea vers Mohinder. Il tenta ensuite de se ruer à l'extérieur de son appartement.

**-Peter ! **Cria Nathan

Il courut à sa suite, avec Mohinder, et découvrir Peter bloqué par le vigile qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'appartement. Peter se débattit, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise sur son corps, avant de serrer les poings. Sous les yeux choqués des deux autres hommes, le vigile est expulsé à l'autre bout du couloir, et Peter tenta de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, avant que Nathan ne l'attrape par le bras, le ramenant contre lui. Le cadet fit de nouveau preuve de vivacité afin de se libérer, mais Nathan lui murmura :

**-Désolé frangin.**

Avant de l'assommer. Peter tomba inconscient contre lui, et Mohinder soupira de soulagement alors que Nathan portait Peter jusque dans sa chambre, l'allongeant sur son lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Il partit ouvrit le sac de son frère, découvrant un billet d'avion. Ce dernier était à destination de Las Vegas et Nathan fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il trouva ensuite une photo de lui et son frère épaule contre épaule, prise au début des élections. Tous deux souriaient, et la photo datait de six mois. Nathan ressentit de la nostalgie en observant son frère souriant, sourire que Nathan n'avait pas vu sur le visage de Peter depuis que ce dernier avait découvert son « don » et qu'il s'était mis en tête de sauver le monde. Lui et son frère s'étaient éloignés, et Nathan avait souvent le sentiment, l'envie de vouloir totalement laisser tomber sa campagne, pour se consacrer aux problèmes de son frère, comme autrefois. Ce fut Mohinder qui le sortit de ses pensées et tous deux s'assirent sur les fauteuils du salon.

**-Mr Petrelli, je pensais faire des test sur votre frère désormais. Songez-vous réellement à l'interner ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il ne s'éloigne encore plus de moi. Je connais Peter, et je sais que même s'il ne le montre pas, il est assez... je ne sais pas... Je pense que Peter souffre de son « _don_ ». Il perd l'esprit ! En se fiant aux peintures _futuristes _de Mendez, il s'est imaginé qu'il pouvait sauver le monde. Et il y a deux semaines, il m'a avoué avant de tomber dans le coma qu'il pensait que c'était lui la « _bombe_ »,que c'était lui qui détruisait New York ! Il a été dans un coma de deux semaines et quand il se réveille, il disparaît sans rien dire, et je le retrouve chez lui en train de préparer un sac pour partir à Las Vegas ! **

**-Je peux faire quelque chose. Je peux l'aider à contrôler son don. Je peux aussi tenter de l'annihiler ! **

**-Le supprimer totalement de son organisme ? Je ne pense pas que Peter le voudra. Il est... fier de son don, même s'il ne le contrôle pas. Si vous lui faites part de la possibilité de sa destruction, il tentera de partir une nouvelle fois. Et puis je tiens à mon frère vous savez, je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais je l'ai...**

La phrase de Nathan se coupa lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre. Le politicien se redressa, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il découvrit Peter gémissant de douleur sur son lit, les doigts serrés sur ses draps. Nathan s'approcha rapidement de son frère, le prenant par les épaules en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il tenta de le réveiller, et lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux, il éjecta l'aîné des Petrelli plus loin, se recollant à lui alors que Nathan était plaqué contre le mur.

**-Peter... **murmura-t-il, tentant de ramener son frère avec lui, en voyant que les yeux de celui-ci était voilé.

Le surnommé sembla reprendre ses esprits, et relâcha l'emprise invisible qu'il avait sur son frère, qui chuta au sol lourdement. Peter regarda ses mains, l'air horrifié. Il recula de quelques pas lorsque son frère s'avança vers lui. Nathan prit la parole, brisant le léger silence qui s'était installé.

**-Calme-toi Peter. C'est rien. Calme-toi.**

Peter stoppa ses mouvements, fixant son frère avec un regard triste et désolé, et Nathan s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, serrant le corps musclé mais pourtant si fragile de son cadet contre lui.

**-J'suis désolé. **Murmura le concerné

**-C'est rien t'en fais pas. Je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir assommé. Mais si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'es arrivé là ? **

**-Je... j'ai encore vu la bombe, New York vide, et toi devant moi. Je... après j'ai vu... une montre avec écrit « Sylar » dessus. **

**-Sylar ? **s'étonna Mohinder

Les deux frères sursautèrent et Peter répondit « **oui** » avant que Nathan ne demande au scientifique :

**-Bon, Mr Suresh, je suis désolé, mais je crois que Peter et moi avons besoin de rester un peu... seuls. **

**-Oh oui. Je comprends. **

Il tira un petit papier de sa poche, griffonna rapidement quelque chose dessus avant de la tendre à Nathan :

**-Si jamais vous changez d'avis, voici mon adresse. **

**-Merci professeur. **

Il le raccompagna à la porte alors que Peter se dirigeait rapidement vers sa cuisine, se servant un grand verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite et la voix de son frère derrière lui le fit sursauter :

**-Peter ?**

Il se tourna vers lui, lui faisant un faible sourire avant de détourner le regard. Il entendit son frère s'avancer vers lui, et ne fit aucun mouvement. Il se laissa cependant aller à l'étreinte que son frère lui offrit, inspirant fortement l'odeur si particulière de son frère, cette odeur qui le rassurait lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il murmura ensuite contre son frère :

**-Je suis désolé. Je deviens fou... **

**-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas fou et tu ne le seras jamais Pete. **

Peter se détacha de son frère, se dirigeant sur sa petite terrasse, observant le ciel de New York. La nuit était tombée, mais la ville semblait toujours aussi agitée. Il eut un sourire amer aux souvenirs de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère dix ans plus tôt, au sujet de sa sensation d'être incompris... Cette complicité avec son frère lui manquait, mais ce dernier avait ensuite été pris dans les conventions de leur père. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées, et il leva son regard vers son frère, qui lui souriait doucement.

**-Ça me rappelle le soir où on a parlé longtemps tous les deux.. Il pleuvait d'ailleurs. Et tu t'étais endormi sur mon épaule. Je t'ai ramené à la maison et j'ai évité que les parents ne te passent un savon. ** Rigola-t-il, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Peter fit un fin sourire à ce souvenir, et murmura à son frère :

**-Tu sais quoi ? Je préférerais être de retour à cette époque. **

**-Malheureusement, on ne peut pas. **

**-Je le sais bien. Mais je me dis qu'à cette période, on pouvait se voir quand on voulait. Et puis, ça me pèse le fait qu'on se soit éloignés... **

**-Je le sais Pete. J'en suis désolé mais on y est obligé. Les temps changent et nous aussi. **

Peter se retourna, s'appuyant sur la rambarde et soupira en levant le regard vers le ciel, observant l'éclat de la pleine lune. Nathan fit un mince sourire, avant de reprendre la parole :

**-Tu sais, je me souviens encore du jour de ta naissance. **

**-Hum ? **

**-Je me souviens que Papa m'avait récupéré à la sortie de l'école, et m'avais tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital, en m'annonçant que mon petit frère était né. Et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de prénom. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai tout de suite été te voir. J'avais huit ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je t'ai appelé Peter, et Maman a fait un grand sourire attendri, en disant que tu étais Peter Petrelli.** Finit-il en souriant plus largement.

Le plus jeune baissa le regard vers son frère, le regardant avec un air incrédule.

**-C'est vrai ? Je ne le savais pas... **

**-J'ai fondu rien qu'en voyant ton visage. T'étais trop mignon. **Fit-il en pinçant sa joue.

**-Nathan ! **Grogna Peter, en repoussant sa main.

L'aîné rigola avant de reposer sa main sur la joue de Peter, qui le regarda avec un air étonné. Son frère avait retrouvé une lueur triste dans son regard. Nathan tira son frère contre lui et murmura dans ses cheveux :

**-Je n'aime pas le fait que tu dise que ton destin est de mourir, et de détruire toute la ville. C'est insensé. Je t'aime frangin.**

**-Tu me l'a dit dans mon coma. **

Nathan s'écarta un peu de Peter, et lui demanda :

**-Tu as entendu ? **

**-Oui. Et j'aurais aimé te répondre... Mais j'y arrivais pas. Et puis, on donne chacun un sens à cette phrase en la prononçant. **

**-Que veux-tu dire ? **

**-Je veux dire que pour toi ça a un sens fraternel... alors que po-...**

Peter se stoppa, se détachant de son frère et retournant dans son salon. Nathan le suivit, et l'attrapa par le bras.

**-Finis ta phrase ! Alors que quoi ? **

**-Rien ! Oublie !**

**-Non réponds !** Fit-il en serrant un peu plus le bras de Peter.

**-Tu me fais mal Nathan, lâche-moi !**

**-Non, je te laisserai pas partir ! Pas encore une fois. Finis ta phrase !**

**-Quand tu dis « Je t'aime », tu pense juste à un lien familial, mais moi, je donne un sens beaucoup plus profond ! Mais tu peux pas comprendre !**

**-Je pourrais comprendre, si tu m'expliquais plus clairement !**

**-Je t'aime ! Comme je devrais aimer une femme, comme tu aimes Heidi. Pas comme je dois aimer mon propre frère ! **

Sous le choc des mots de son frère, Nathan relâcha sa prise, et Peter en profita pour se diriger vers son sac, l'attrapant rapidement et se dirigeant tout aussi vite vers sa porte. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, la main de Nathan la bloqua, la refermant dans un claquement, alors qu'il plaquait Peter contre le mur. Ce dernier baissa la tête en fermant fort les yeux, ne voulant croiser le regard de son aîné. Ce dernier murmura son prénom d'une voix triste, mais le brun s'efforça de garder ses paupières fermées, afin de retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Nathan se mordit la lèvre, un souvenir plus qu'équivoque lui revenant en tête. Et il se dit qu'il devait en faire part à Peter...

_**Onze ans plus tôt, New York. Maison des Petrelli. **_

Nathan était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais son frère n'était pas venu l'accueillir comme à son habitude, c'est à dire en lui sautant dans les bras. Il demanda à sa mère où se trouvait son frère.

**-Il doit être dans la salle de bains. Je l'ai envoyé prendre sa douche pour se préparer. Il était encore en habit d'école. **

**-Je vais le voir.** **S**ourit l'aîné.

Angela acquiesça et retourna préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Nathan se dirigea vers son ancienne salle de bains, et trouva la salle embuée mais vide. Aucune trace de son cadet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de ce dernier, et se stoppa à l'entrée de la porte. Devant lui, debout devant son grand miroir, Peter semblait hésiter, ne sachant quelle chemise mettre. Rien d'anormal... Sauf qu'il était simplement vêtu de son boxer, laissant à son frère le loisir d'observer son corps dénudé. Son torse qu'il apercevait à travers la glace, et sa chute de reins, amenaient une chaleur dans le corps de Nathan. Chaleur qu'il ne devrait point ressentir pour son cadet. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, secoua la tête pour sortir ses idées peu chastes de la tête, et signala sa présence à son frère en tapant deux coups sur la porte ouverte. Peter sursauta, se tournant vers son frère et lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui créa des papillons dans le ventre du plus grand qui répondit comme il le put à son frère.

**-Tu peux m'aider ? Je sais pas quoi mettre.** Demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Son frère avait seulement quinze ans, mais ses muscles s'étaient développés, et désormais, il affichait des abdominaux bien dessinés, et sa chute de reins était parfaitement formée, donnant des idées déplacées à Nathan, qui découvrait son frère sous un autre aspect...

_**Aujourd'hui, New York. Appartement de Peter Petrelli**_

Peter était figé par la révélation de son frère, et ses joues étaient désormais teintées de rouge. Il se mordit les lèvres, et son regard dériva jusqu'à celles de Nathan, qui paraissaient l'appeler, le tenter. Le plus grand déchiffra l'envie de Peter, ressentant la même irrépressible envie, et c'est naturellement que son visage s'approcha de celui de Peter, se penchant sur le côté. Lorsque seulement quelques millimètres séparaient leurs bouches, ce fut le cadet qui s'empara doucement des lèvres de son aîné en un baiser en surface, doux et léger comme une plume. Nathan, enivré par la sensation, prit plus férocement les lèvres fines de Peter entre les siennes, faisant gémir celui-ci de surprise face à son engouement. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, alors que celui-ci posait l'une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de Peter, l'autre trouvant sa place sur sa hanche. Leurs corps s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, ils s'accrochaient à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage et les mains se mirent à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Peter prit les devants, passant ses mains sous la veste trop sérieuse de son frère, qu'il s'empressa de retirer, avant que ses mains ne s'attaquent tout aussi rapidement à la chemise, qu'il commença à déboutonner en poussant son frère vers la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Nathan reprit le contrôle, débarrassant son frère de sa veste et de son haut rapidement, avant de le jeter littéralement sur le lit, se recollant à son corps aussi vite. Peter gémit de surprise en sentant l'excitation de son frère contre sa cuisse, et ce dernier se redressa vivement.

**-Excuse-moi ! **

**-Hein ? De quoi ? **

**-Je vais... Trop vite.**

**-Non...** Peter tira sur la manche de son frère, le ramenant contre son corps brûlant.** Reste, et fais-moi connaître des sensations uniques. **

Nathan gémit dans le baiser, alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, commençant un ballet endiablé, où Nathan dominait, tout comme il dominait le corps de Peter. Le cadet Petrelli s'empressa de débarrasser Nathan de sa chemise, découvrant son torse sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé. Cette fois, c'était contre lui qu'il se trouvait. Et il était là pour lui, pour le satisfaire. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de Nathan en le repoussant sur le lit, le surplombant de son corps. Sous les yeux gourmands du politicien, Peter commença à retirer son pantalon. Il le descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles, remontant doucement ses mains le long de son corps, se caressant sous le regard bestial de son frère, qui ne put résister en voyant la main disparaître dans le propre boxer de son frère. Il se redressa vivement, attrapant Peter par ses cheveux, le basculant sous lui en reprenant ses lèvres avec voracité, avec un gémissement du plus jeune. Peter bascula la tête en arrière lorsque les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur son cou, lui administrant de petites morsures, suivis de coups de langue affectueux, qui eurent raison de son esprit. Son frère apposa une marque dans le creux de son cou, faisant grogner Peter sous la sensation. Avec des gestes précipités, l'ancien infirmier libéra son frère de son pantalon, lui provocant un soupir de soulagement. Sous un sourire que Nathan qualifierais d'espiègle, Peter passa ses doigts fins dans le boxer serré, caressant le sexe érigé du plus grand qui baissa la tête vers l'avant en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il murmura le prénom de son frère d'une voix voilée de désir, et reprit brutalement les lèvres de son frère. Frère qui glissa ses mains vers le bas, entraînant le boxer et libérant la verge dressée qui se frotta sur sa cuisse. Il se cambra, alors que Nathan le laissait à son tour nu, sans aucun rempart. Nathan se lécha les lèvres, observant le corps de son frère soumis à lui, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, entamant un mouvement de balancier de ses hanches, faisant gémir sourdement Peter qui se cambra d'avantage aux frottements si délicieux de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

**-Nathan !**

Ce dernier mordilla l'oreille de son amant, lui chuchotant :

**-Tu veux, qu'on accélère le mouvement ?**

**-O-ui ! Han ! **

Il fit un sourire victorieux en se redressant, enfournant trois de ses doigts dans la bouche d'un Peter pantelant. Ce dernier s'empressa de les humidifier de sa salive, enroulant sa langue autour de chaque doigt, sous le regard brûlant de désir de Nathan. Une fois qu'il les jugea assez humides, il cala sa tête dans le cou de Peter, amenant sa main au creux de ses reins, caressant son intimité avec un simple doigt.

**-Tu es... mon premier. **Murmura Peter d'une voix rauque.

**-Toi aussi, frangin. **

**-_Hum ! _**

Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement en sentant un doigt entrer en lui. Le doigt caressa un point en lui et il gémit plus fort dans l'oreille de son frère, qui s'empressa de rajouter les deux autres, effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux, des allers et venues afin de préparer son frère à sa pénétration. Il se plaça entre les cuisses de Peter, qui les écarta d'avantage. Un élan de sadisme le fit rester dans cette position, son sexe à l'entrée de Peter, observant le visage baigné de plaisir de ce dernier qui rouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard de son frère sur lui. Il lui lança un regard suppliant que son frère fit un malin plaisir à ignorer. Il murmura dans son oreille :

**-Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer. **

**-Oui ! **

**-Dis-le alors. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

**-Nathan !** Gémit Peter, frustré.

**-Dis-le moi Pete, et je le ferais.**

**-Hn... Prend-moi... **

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres.** Fit-il en s'insinuant en lui doucement.

Peter sa cambra violemment, gémissant de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, sous les yeux fiers de son frère : il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ça, lui faire subir ses sensations. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, qui passa ses mains autours de son cou, ses ongles s'accrochant à sa nuque alors que Nathan effectuait un mouvement inverse. Il revint ensuite vivement au sein du corps de Peter, qui gémit de plaisir. Même s'il avait toujours un peu mal au niveau de son entrée, le sexe proéminent de son frère caressait un point en lui, qui lui procura des sensations encore inconnues.

**-Na-than ! **

Le surnommé laissa également échapper sa voix, alors que ses mouvements de hanches s'accéléraient, pilonnant la prostate de Peter qui ne put que pousser des gémissements gutturaux, qui augmentèrent le désir de Nathan qui exprima lui aussi son plaisir. Ils tentèrent de joindre leurs lèvres, mais la vitesse de leurs mouvements respectifs ne purent le permettre, et Nathan stoppa tout mouvement afin de prendre les lèvres de son frère en un baiser bestial. Il se détacha ensuite de son frère, signalant à celui-ci de se mettre sur le ventre Il avait une envie en tête... Peter fit ce qu'il lui dit, et Nathan attrapa ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui, et Peter se redressa à quatre pattes sur le matelas, le corps de son frère se plaquant sur le sien. Il murmura son prénom, sa main agrippant sa nuque qui griffa une nouvelle fois lorsque Nathan entra en lui en un coup de rein profond, touchant son point sensible.

-**_Han ! _**

Nathan sourit, fier de lui, et se redressa, ses yeux ne se détachant de la chute de reins de son frère, qui se creusait lorsque ses hanches rencontraient celles de son frère en des bruits indécents. La tête de son frère partit vers l'arrière alors que Nathan accélérait encore ses mouvements, la chute de reins se creusant encore d'avantage sous les yeux gourmands et appréciateurs de l'aîné. Sa main se posa sur le sexe de son frère, qui gémit à la nouvelle sensation créée par le frottement de la main sur sa virilité. Ses bras tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps., et de la sueur perlaient à grosses gouttes sur les deux corps nus enlacés des deux amants. La jouissance les frappa de plein fouet, et ils hurlèrent tout deux le nom de l'autre dans leurs orgasme, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Peter sur le matelas, et Nathan sur Peter. L'aîné se sépara de son frère, dans un dernier gémissement de bonheur. Nathan se laissa tomber sur le ventre, observant son frère reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. Il lui fit un fin sourire, et son frère lui répondit. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couette, faisant signe à son aîné de le rejoindre. Ce que Nathan s'empressa de faire, souriant fortement en sentant Peter se coller à lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant de bonheur. Nathan caressa les cheveux trempés de sueur de son frère, et un silence apaisé s'installa dans le petit appartement. Nathan voulut parler, mais son frère se redressa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler. Il lui murmura tout contre :

**-On aura tout le temps de s'en soucier plus tard, hum ? Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de ta présence contre moi... **

**-D'accord.** Sourit l'aîné, attendri par la moue enfantine de son frère.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et Peter se recala contre son torse. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et se laissèrent happer par le sommeil, oubliant leurs questions et leurs craintes le temps d'une nuit...

Peter se réveilla sur les coups de six heures du matin, et observa son frère encore endormi. Il fit un sourire triste, et se leva sans bruits, afin de ne pas réveiller son aîné. Il prit un papier dans sa cuisine, écrivit d'un air mal assuré un mot pour son frère. Il secoua la tête, et retourna dans la chambre, déposant la petite feuille sur l'oreiller aux côtés de son frère. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier, s'habilla sans bruit, récupéra la photo de son frère et de lui, avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement, devant lequel Claude se trouvait.

Le claquement de la porte réveilla Nathan, qui se redressa dans le lit. Il appela son frère, mais seul le silence lui répondit et son regard dériva vers la place à ses côtés. Il eut un sourire triste en découvrant la place vide, avec seulement une feuille posée sur l'oreiller. Il la prit contre lui, et murmura un « Idiot » en lisant les mots griffonnés sûrement à la va vite par son frère.

_**« Je suis désolé. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver...**_

_**Peter »**_


End file.
